Inquiring a King's Feelings
by harukatana
Summary: Lili is summoned at Hiryuu Castle and has a little chat with the King. The topic of their conversation ? Yona. Will Lili be able to make Soo-won talk about her, or will she have the silent treatment ? How will Soo-won react ?
1. Inquiring A King's Feelings Part 1

**Author's notes:** A requested oneshot from farrah84. It took me some time, but I did it ! Hope you will like it ;D

Request: This is a two-shot about Lili becoming or at least trying to be the matchmaker of Soo-won and Yona.

Disclaimer : I don't own Akatsuki no Yona, the characters or even the picture even if I would love to ;D

* * *

Inquiring a King's Feelings - Oneshot Part 1/2

* * *

 _"_ _Lili, we received a letter from the Castle. The King has summoned you and requires your presence in two days. Ramal, Tetora and Ayura will go with you._ _"_ That's what her father had told her three days ago.

She was now standing in the largest library of the castle, patiently waiting for King Soo-won to come. When she first saw and entered the room, she was impressed by its size. She had never seen a library this big, not even her own was this size and it was well known that Lady Lili loved reading, much like her father. Her own private library was already considered big by her father and the ladies in waiting from Suiko, but this one was on a completely other level of big. She took the oportunity to walk around the room and look at numerous books titles. Sometimes she let her finger trace the spine of the books on the different bookshelves made of dark grey wood. _So many books and knowledge,_ she thought _._

There was so many of them, and even though she had had only a quick glance, she knew a large range of topics were covered. She had seen some books about the History of Kouka and other countries' History. Others gathering informations about foreign customs and traditions. Some about war and weapons, others about culinary or dance, there was also fictional stories, they weren't numerous but myths were also a part of this library, and so many others. It would be an endless list if she were to write down every subject the library books contained.

A soft knock on the door and sound of a creaking door made her emerge from her reverie. She turned to see Soo-won enter the library.

"Good afternoon Lady Lili, how was the ride from Suiko ?" he greeted her.

"Good afternoon Your Majesty. The ride went well, there were no incidents on the way to come here." she greeted back and bowed. _Here he is at last, I'm patient but making me wait so long kind of put me in a bad mood._

"I see, I'm glad to hear it."

There was a brief but awkward silence during which he looks at her like he's expecting something.

 _Am I supposed to say anything here ?_

"Do you like the library Lady Lili ?"

 _Eh ? What's with that question ? Wait... did he-_

"Your Majesty, I told you a few months ago not to call me Lady Lili, it feels weird." she says sulking a little at the title Soo-won used.

"Ah, my apologies, it just slipped. So, Lili-sama is the library to your liking ?"

"It is an impressive library, I have never seen anything like that. I am sort of jealous, I would love to own this library." she admitted and Soo-won slightly laughed.

"You are welcome to read anything during your stay at the Castle." he said, looking at the tall bookshelves filled with publications gathered over centuries.

"Oh, speaking of my staying here, why did you need to see me Your Majesty ? I was surprised when I heard you had sent a letter to invite me to stay over at the Castle." She asks, her curiousity suddenly lit.

Soo-won looks at her and raises an eyebrow in confusion. "What ?"

"What, what ?" she says as confused as the King. "You did send a letter saying you wanted to see me three days ago right ?"

Soo-won eyes constrict a little and he slightly tilts his head to the side. "Um.. no ?"

"No ?" she repeats before finally understanding what was going on. "...Of course you didn't... argh that damn father of mine !"

"Ah I see." he says, remembering General Joon-Gi's previous attempt at persuading him to marry his daughter. "It looks like your father is quite keen on the idea of me taking you as my consort."

Lili sighs "I'm sorry Your Majesty, pay no attention to that old man schemes." She then looks at him and frowns.

"Ahaha, don't worry. I find it quite funny actually." he says with honesty.

"Funny? Why ?"

"Well you look absolutely against it and look so disguted that the sole idea of you and me together makes me want to laugh."

"I know right ?!" she says and laughs too.

"So, what will you do ? Return to Suiko or stay a little ?"

"I think I will stay a little and explore this library if you don't mind."

"I don't mind, you are welcomed to stay as long as you want. Well then I will leave you to your exploring, I will be studying one of the books here, call me if you need anything."

"Thank you Your Majesty."

"Don't mention it." he replied before going to the back of the room, taking a book about war strategy and sitting at a pale wooden desk.

Lili starts to rummage among the many books, and after what must have been five or ten minutes later, her eyes landed on a book she would never have thought to find here. It was a book about love and seduction.

 _Well, why not start with this one ? It seems interesting._

Lili took the book and sat a the nearest desk to study the newly found material.

A few hours passed and it was almost dinner time. Soo-won stretched, throw his head back in the emptiness, and looked at the ceiling before hearing the sound of a page being turned. Soo-won was surprised and looked at Lili.

 _What is she reading?_

Soo-won stood then walked quietly behind Lili and looked above her shoulder to get a look at the book she was so absorbed in.

 _Hmm weird, I don't recognize this book. Is it because I have never read it then ?_

"Lili-sama." he calls her trying to get her attention. But she doesn't move, nor does she replies.

"Lili-sama ?" Again, no reaction. Soo-won bends down a little, and his head is beside hers. He tries calling her a little louder. "LILI-SAMA, CAN YOU HEAR ME ?"

Lili screams and abruptly jumps from her chair, the book she had been holding falls to the ground.

She looks at him wide eyed, him at her.

"Y-Your Majesty ! You scared me !"

"Ah... my apologies Lili-sama."

"D-did you need something from me Your Majesty ?" she asks, her heart still beating fast after being scared.

"Oh, no" he says waving both of his hands before him. "I was merely curious. I was actually wondering what book you were reading, you looked really engrossed in it."

 _That's it ? He's only curious ? Argh ! Idiot King, scaring me like that !_

Lili picked up the book on the floor and showed it to him, before speaking. "It's a book about love and seduction." she said blushing a little.

"Love and seduction... Lili-sama is there someone you would like to seduce ?"

"What ?"

"Is it General Geun-tae ? I thought I told you he was-"

Lili didn't let him the time to finish. "OF COURSE NOT !"

"I wasn't reading it for me, but for Yona !" she counters, and Soo-won freezes at the hearing of her name.

Lili wide eyed realizes the mistake she made and covers her mouth with her hands.

 _What have I done ?! Not only did I say her name in the Castle when His Majesty warned me not to, but I also said her name so loud ! What if someone_ _heard me ?_ she panicked.

"I-"

"It's almost time for dinner. We should go, it was arranged that we will dine together, please follow me." Soo-won said in a strained voice after a long, tense silence. Lili nodded and without saying another word followed the King to his private dinning room.

 _His face darkened when I talked about Yona I'm sure of it, and was that pain I saw in his eyes ?_

...

"Mm, tonight's dinner looks delicious as well" Soo-won says, slightly smiling. Normally he would be more enthusiastic. Dinner was his favorite time of the day, he could enjoy a delicious meal without any care in the world, without anyoneto disturb him or his thoughts. But today was different, the Water Tribe General's daughter was with him and she had mentionned a topic considered taboo. Yes, today was different, and he knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy his meal like he usually did.

After taking a look at the dish before him, he looked up and saw Lili stiffen when his eyes landed on her.

"Please Lili-sama relax, you'll make me feel bad otherwise."

"Y-yes" she replied still uncomfortable at the situation.

"Is dinner to your taste ?"

"Oh..uh yes."

 _Looks like she won't relax anytime soon. This is really awkward._ Soo-won felt like he was suffocating.

"Tsae-Yin" he called and a young man with blond silky hair tied in a high ponytail and plum coloured eyes entered the room.

"Yes Your Majesty ?"

"Could you bring us some liquor ?"

"Yes, of course." he replied and exited the room before coming back a few minutes later with two small teacups and different bottles of liquor and wine set down on a silver tray.

"Thank you Tsae-Yin, you can go back." The servant bowed and exited the room, he was off-duty tonight and had every intention to enjoy it to its best.

Soo-won sighed, the atmosphere was heavy and Lili didn't seen to be at ease either.

"Lili-sama, would you like to taste some liquor ?"

"Oh um, well why not ?" she said and handed one of the teacups that were on the tray. Soo-won took it and filled it, then took the other cup and filled it with the same liquid.

They both drank as they ate dinner.

...

An hour or so later, both of them had had several drinks. Lili's cheeks were slightly red, and Soo-won was smiling for no reason. They weren't drunk, but a few more drinks and they would definitely be. The previous tension of the room was no longer here thanks to the alcohol.

Lili wanted to talk about Yona. It was clearly a topic the young King avoided at all cost, but she was pretty sure Soo-won still cared for her, otherwise why would he look so hurt when she said her name ? She wanted to talk about it with him, but didn't dare. That's why she was surprised when Soo-won talked about it.

"Earlier in the library you said you were reading the book for Yona, why ?"

The room was silent for a few seconds that seemed to last an eternity

"...You want me to reply honestly ?"

"Yes."

"When we met, after she saved me we became friends and after some time we came to talk about you."

"Me ?" he says looking surprised.

"Yes. And before I continue, I want you to know that I more or less know what happened _that_ night. Don't give me that scary look Your Majesty, anyone can guess what happened, but that's not what I want to talk about."

Soo-won nods to to encourage her to continue. He didn't know why he did that, maybe because of the alcohol, maybe because he needed to talk but that was unlikely, maybe because he wanted to know what they said.

"I learned that she was in love with you." Soo-won can feel his heart ache. Yes Yona _was_ in love with him, that's the correct tense.

"You see I thought Yona hated you, that she wanted to kill you." Soo-won's eyes closed.

 _Of course she does, I shoved a sword into her father's heart right in front of her, I lied to her for years and betrayed her right after she told me she loved me. Hating me, wanting to kill me that's only normal. He thinks as he remembers the fateful night and the time he met Yona in Awa, when she tried to take his sword._

"And you see she admitted that there was a time she thought about getting revenge. But she never wanted to kill you, never wanted you to die even thought she don't think she can forgive your act."

"What ?" Soo-won says almost inaudibly. _How can that be ?!_

"You perfectly understood me. What I saw in her eyes was not hatred but sadness and great loss, the loss of a loved one. She also said she wanted to understand you the way she never had. Your Majesty, do you understand what it means ?"

 _That's impossible, even Yona can't be that kind to her father's murderer ! I am no fool. She hates me and I am perfectly aware of it._

"Why are you telling me all this ? How is that related to the book you were reading ?" his eyes were cold as ice.

"In the book I saw there were several chapters about the symbolic of presents given by a man to a woman. The different types of presents, their meaning." she said as she remembered a passage of the book.

 _' Among the many posibilities of presents given to a woman, few have a deep/real meaning. That is why a man has to be careful of the present he whishes to give to a woman as it will convey his feelings._

 _Depending on the rank the young lady belongs to, the present must be appropriate and represent her title. Every present can not be given to anyone, nor can everyone afford every type of present. For example, you shall not give something you would give to a woman from lower rank (common citizen) to a lady. It could be found insulting. There is however some exceptions to this rule._

 _If there is a deep bond involved between the young lady and young man (no exception for any rank), presents can have different forms as long as the feelings of the man are put into it. In other words, gifts do not have to represent the rank of the lady._

 _For a noblewoman if there is no previous deep bond between the two people concerned, it is common knowledge for a man to offer something simple such as flowers, speciality from their hometown/country or writing letters to show he is interested in the woman and wishes to further their relationship (Letters can be considered as presents depending on the personnality of the person receiving it - remember that not every Lady will like it, so it has to be used with caution)._

 _Jewelry, clothes and hair-accessories can be offered only when two people know each other very well (great friends), between family members, during courtship or when a couple is married. Please note that it isn't considered appropriate to give those presents to a woman that you just met. It will often be seen as improper, and most people will think the man wants to take the Lady to his bed without any care for propierty. That is why choosing the right present is so important._

 _As for the meaning of presents (in seduction), they are divided in three categories:_ _The first is to show the person of your choice you are interested in him/her. The second_ _is the desire to become closer to that person. The third is to convey your strong feelings (friendly speaking) or romantic feelings towards that same person._

 _[...]_

 _For the third category, giving jewels, clothes and hair accessories is often and strongly recommended as these presents have direct contact with the body of the loved one. Heart and mind (also known as soul) can not be dissociated when it comes to love, that is why offering a necklace or a hairpin should be given with the proper feelings._ _In ancient times jewels and hair-accessories were_ _also used to show other people that the person wearing your present belonged to you heart, body and soul. In our time offering jewels and hair-accessories can also mean a desire to stay near the person involved. For example, when a war is starting and a woman's husband has to leave for the battlefield, it is well-known that the wife often give her husband one of her necklace, bracelet, or pin implicitely saying - I am always with you, even if we are not together and no matter how far you are- '_

 _..._

"That's what the book said." Lili said, looking straight at the King.

"... So ?"

 _'So ?' Is that all he has to say ?! Even though he looks so lonely, so hurt whenever he hears Yona's name ?!_

"How can you say that like you don't care ?! Like you don't care about her, when you're obviously hurting ! Stop pretending !"

"Lili-sama, that's a dangerous path you're walking down.." he warns, trying his best not to growl.

"Your threat does not scare me Soo-won-sama." she says calmly.

"Look, Yona is my friend and I want her to be happy. Don't you want to see her happy too ?!" That was enough, Soo-won had had too much.

"Of course I do ! She was my friend too ! But there's nothing I can do for her to be happy anymore !" he snapped at her making her gasp.

"I say this because Yona obviously doesn't hate you and from what I read in this book and the face you made earlier, I assume you also love her. And I think you should talk to her, before it's too late and you regret it even more than you already do now.

"Yona... she still has that hairpin, the one you gave her." she says, looking straight at him.

Soo-won stays silent and looks at the floor, his heart clench at the memory of Yona keeping his hairpin after so long.

He re-filled his cup with liquor and emptied it in one gulp. "... I know."

 _I'm the one responsible for chasing her, for breaking her heart, for hurting her._

"When you offered her that hairpin, you wanted her to keep it as a reminder of your deep friendship. You wanted to stay at her side, close to her.. through that hairpin, am I right ?"

Soo-won slowly nodded.

His eyes were brimming with tears. "I wasn't supposed to fall in love with her." he whispered. "I thought I would always see her as a little sister, as one of my best friends, as family. But fate is cruel and decided otherwise."

Soo-won didn't know what to say anymore, he felt as if one of his battle strategy had been discovered by the ennemy army before the battle. His heart ached even more. And for the first time since a long time he was scared. He had just told Yona's friend how he felt about her.

"Soo-won-sama, please meet with her. I'm not telling you to meet her right now, but when you feel ready you should do it. I know she misses you." she says as she put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"-miss- er" he murmurs.

"Eh ?"

"I miss her too." Soo-won admits, and tears make their way down his cheeks. Lili opens her arms and hug him.

"I should never have done that. Why did it turn out like this ?" he whimpers, his voice is full of regret and pain.

* * *

That's it for part one ;D


	2. Inquiring A King's Feelings Part 2

**Author's notes:** Here is part two. I hoped you liked the first part and will like part two as well. Enjoy reading ;D

 ** _Background:_** _Six long years have passed since the important conversation Lili and Soo-won had concerning our lovely red-haired princess. Lili and Soo-won have become_ _good friends. Lili became Soo-won's confidant whenever he wanted to talk about Yona. They talked a lot about her and about his feelings for the past few years. Now Soo-won feels he's ready. Ready to talk to Yona, ready to see her again._

* * *

Inquiring A King's Feeling - Oneshot Part 2/2

* * *

 _Six years later._

Soo-won was walking down the stairs of Hiryuu Castle, as he did he remembered his conversation with Lili two weeks ago.

 _"Soo-won, it's been six years already. Don't you think it's time you meet her ?"_

 _"I was thinking the same thing." he replied looking straight in Lili's eyes._

 _"Really ?" she asked, hope in her voice._

 _"Yes. That's also why I asked you to come today."_

 _Lili raised an eyebrow, curious to know what her friend needed from her._

 _"I want you to arrange a meeting with Yona. Can you do that for me, please ?"_

 _She smiled. "I will. I'll go see Yona and talk to her. Do you have any idea for the meeting-place ?"_

 _"There's an old house that belongs to the Royal Family somewhere between Suiko and Fuuga, deep in the woods and at the foot of a mountain. No guards, no one except members of the Royal Family and now you, know of the existence of that place. I want the meeting-place to be there. We will be able to talk without anyone to disturb us and without any threat of any kind to any of us."_

 _Lili nodded. "I'll go find her then and Soo-won.."_

 _"Yes ?"_

 _"Don't make that face. You're twenty-four, Yona is twenty two. Years have passed, you've both matured so don't stress too much. It's going to be okay." she said determined to get rid of that insecurity that had made its way on Soo-won's face._

 _"Thanks Lili." he said grateful she was here to lift his spirits._

A week after their last talk, Lili had sent him a piece of paper she had rolled with a single sentence. 'She will meet you there- You'll be fine. Your friend, Lili.'

And today he would see her.

* * *

It had taken a few hours on horse-back at full speed to get to the mansion deep in the forest. Soo-won had prepared green tea, remembering it was Yona's favourite. He had set teacups on the table of stone in the garden, thinking summer's sun would be nice to feel on their skin. Besides, the conversation they would have would be dark enough, there was no need to have this conversation in a cold, dark room of the mansion.

An hour or so later, Soo-won heard the steps of a horse not far away.

 _She's here._

His hands became sweaty and cold. His heart was pounding in his chest.

Yona was perfectly at ease when riding her horse. She was coming from a small lane that stopped at the mansion's stairs. She looked left and right slowly, admiring the view. The sun was high in the sky and its rays went through the trees' branches covered in leaves of a beautiful green. There were a lot of trees and the warmth of the summer day was slightly absorbed by the thickness of the forest, it was a bit dark compared to the places where there were no trees. The birds were chirping and occasionally the sun met her skin. This place was really quiet and peaceful. Living in wild areas was really different than living in towns, and Yona loved the peace the wilderness provided. Right now her mind was at peace.

Soo-won's heart skipped a beat when he saw her on her horse, and the first thing he saw was how calm she seemed which made him relax a little.

Yona neared the stairs of the mansion and rode down of her horse. She took the bridle and tied it to a nearby tree, she gave him some water which he gratefully drank, then pet the horse on its head. "Good boy"

"Hello Yona" he greeted her, going down the stairs but stopping halfway.

"Hello Soo-won" she greeted back and walked towards him.

He looked at her, really looked at her. Her hair had grown long again, it was still the beautiful red tint he loved and it was as unruly as ever, not that Yona seemed to care about it anymore. She had grown too. She was a little taller, it wasn't much but it was still visible to those who would have known her. Her features had changed to those of a woman. Her chest had developped more. It wasn't that surprising, Yona was twenty-two, but to Soo-won who last saw her when she was seventeen, it was somewhat a shock. Yona had become a really beautiful woman. His eyes stopped a few seconds on her sword and bow and he couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable, thing which Yona noticed.

"I've prepared some green tea. Is drinking it outside fine with you ?"

"Yes, lead the way."

Soo-won nodded and led her to the table made of stone. He noted she stayed still and standing. "Um, Please, have a seat."

Yona sat on the bench made of stone that went around the table. She looked at Soo-won and immediatly he looked away. "I.. uh.. I'm going to get the teapot." She nodded and almost simultaneously he walked away.

 _He looks so nervous, it's the first time I see it._

 _..._

"Here" he said after filling her cup with tea and handing it over.

"Thank you."

He repeated the same movements and filled his own cup.

"Lili said you wanted to talk to me."

"Y-yes." he stammered not expecting her to bring the topic so fast. But then again that's the reason he had 'invited' her here.

Yona noted the hand that held his teacup was slightly shaking, but more than anything she noticed how pale he was.

"I wanted to talk about... about what I did that night." Soo-won said finally looking at her.

She knew that already. Lili had told her he _needed_ to see her. So she had guessed what he wanted to talk about. But even though she had prepared, she couldn't stop a flash of pain from crossing her eyes.

It didn't go unnoticed by Soo-won and he reprimanded himself for making her look like that. As pain made its way on her face, he felt a tight clench in the area of his heart and slightly lowered his head, making direct eye-contact with her sword.

Yona looked at him and saw he was looking at her sword, he seemed drawn to it.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on hurting you."

His head shot up, realizing he was staring. "Eh ?"

"The sword and bow.. it was necessary for the ride. Roads aren't safe when you're a woman and when you travel alone." she explains.

 _Oh..._

"I...uh...sorry.." he finally says.

"I don't mind, I understand your point."

An awkward silence appears and no one dares to speak.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Yona." he suddenly says and Yona knows why he's apologizing.

"I know..." she says, her voice not holding any kind of hatred or anger.

Yona saw he was blaming himself, and how much he regretted killing her father. His face was contorted in pain. It was not a physical pain, but it did as much damage to his soul.

"You were manipulated by Kye-Sook, you couldn't have known."

"Still, I should have known uncle would never kill father." he says as he remembers the times when he was happily playing, talking to Il. He had always been kind to him, even more after his father's death, and that's what hurt the most. He had killed a kind-hearted man, his uncle, _an innocent_.

The space around them fell in silence for a good minute. They could only hear the outside noises of nature. The sound of a summer breeze that was ruffling their faces and hair, the rustling of leaves, a few birds chirping, crickets singing, the horse breathing. The warmth of the sun on their skin, warming their hearts. Nature and its sounds were calming, relaxing and created a peaceful atmosphere around them.

Soo-won swallowed hard before speaking again. "I don't expect you to forgive me. What I did can never be forgiven. I made you feel the same pain I felt years ago when I lost my father... I took him from you. No, I don't expect to be forgiven, but I wanted you to know... that I deeply regret what I did and that I will continue regretting it until the day I die."

Yona raised her head and looked at him, in the eyes. "Please, stop blaming yourself Soo-won. You regret what you did. You've been hurting ever since you lost your father, your pain pursued you ever since you discovered uncle was assassinated by a rebellious faction hostile towards all of us, members of the Royal Family, the same that killed my mother and the one Kye-Sook was leading. I know how it feels to lose someone you love-"

Soo-won's face darkens in shame and disgust. He was the one to make her feel the same pain as his.

"And I'm sorry I wasn't here for you when you needed me the most. I can't imagine in how much pain you must have been in since you were a child, thinking your uncle killed your father. I can't imagine what it must have feel like to see the man you thought murdered your father walk around freely. I can't imagine how lonely you must have been." she says and tears made their way to her eyes.

"Yona please, don't pity me, I don't deserve it I'm a-"

"Please let me finish." she says, setting her hand on the table and taking his hand in hers before taking a deep breath to keep strong emotions at bay.

"You've suffered enough Soo-won! Let go of all that pain, let go of the past and keep moving on. I don't want you to hurt any more. I want you to find happiness. I want you to smile, to _live_! And... more than anything...I want us to go back to how we were."

"What ?" he asks as tears roll down his cheeks.

 _How can you say this when I killed uncle, how can you be so..kind, so trusting and so compationate towards me, towards your father's murderer ? You want us to go back, how is that possible after all I've done to you, to us ?!_

"I'm tired of running away, tired of having people say I should kill you, tired of being away from you. I want us to go back to be friends Soo-won, I don't care what people think, you're important to me !"

Soo-won's eyes widened in surprise. After these six years she still wanted to understand him, she still wanted to be near him?!

Yona opened her mouth, and closed it, not sure if saying this now was a good thing. She stands and turn her back to Soo-won.

 _I have to,_ she thinks, _if not now then when ?_

"...You know..." she says getting Soo-won's attention. "I thought I could forget you, move on... fall in love again and build a family." she says, her words cutting through Soo-won's heart like a sharpened blade.

"I tried to... There was a time I thought I could get that with Hak. But.. I always saw your face, always heard your voice when I was with him."

She inhale and exhale and in a whisper she says "I tried, but I couldn't." which surprises Soo-won.

"W-why ?"

"Lili told me the meaning behind this.." she says as she reach for something in her inside pocket. She holds out a wooden box Soo-won would recognize anywhere. It was the box he had seen in one of the shack in Kushibi's fort. He stands up too and joins her near the balcony handrail.

His heartbeat quickens, his breathing as well. He sees Yona opening the box and revealing the famous hairpin he had given her on her sixteen's birthday.

"You still have it." he whispers and he can't believe what he's seeing.

"Yes. After Lili told me about it, I couldn't bring myself to separate myself from it. You knew what would happen but you still wanted to be by my side."

 _I did. My feelings were different in the past, but I wanted you to have a reminder of me, of who we were and of our happy times._

She turns around and face him."I've never stopped loving you Soo-won. I know you've never seen me that way but I just wanted to tell you.. I-I still love you."

Simultaneously his eyes widen, his heart stops and the next second beats like crazy.

"C-Can you repeat that ?" he asks, his lips quivering.

"I know you've never seen me that way ?" she repeats unsure.

"After"

Yona tilts her head to the side, "Umm .. I still love you ?" she says and blushes a little.

"Yes.. that." he says before taking hold of her arm and pulling her to him. The next moment Soo-won takes her face in his hands and his lips crash down onto hers.

He kisses her passionately, letting all his love for her possess his entire being. All these feelings that bloomed he had to repress and hide, he frees them.

Yona is surprised but let her own feelings take control and goes with the flow.

 _I'm sorry father._

She wanted this for so long and it was finally happening. The man she loved was kissing her with a fierce passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same passion.

After long minutes of intense kissing, they part from each other to breathe again.

"Yona..." he whispers as he rest his forehead against hers.

"Hmm ?" Yona asks still trying to catch her breath.

"I love you too." he smiles, and it isn't a fake smile, this one is genuine and she smiles too.

"When ?"

"Eh ?"

"Since when are you in love with me ?" she asks her cheeks still a little red.

"I realized it after you were gone. Your presence, your warmth, your smile, your smile they kept coming back to me. I remembered the day you confessed to me, and I realized my feelings had changed, they weren't the same as that night."

Yona moved her arms and wrapped them around him.

"I missed you."

"I know, I missed you too, Yona." he says and hugs her back. Unknown to Yona, tears fall from Soo-won's eyes.

 _This is my happiness...I finally found it._

* * *

 _Later that day._

"What happened to Hak and your dragon friends ?"

"We still all travel together. Sometimes we go our own way but most of the time we travel together."

"Hak will never forgive me, will he ?"

"Who knows, I really hope he will. What's important is that I'll try, even though it may take some time."

Soo-won nods. _I don't care if it takes the eternity for her to forgive me._

He looks at her beautiful violet orbs. _I can't believe she still loves me after what I've done... this.. is a miracle._

"But as long as you're with me, we'll be fine." she says.

"Yona..."

"Besides I just got you back, there's no way I'm letting you go now." she smiles and drops a light kiss on his lips.

Soo-won blushes at her words.

"I don't plan on losing you either. We have much to catch up." he replies, taking the hairpin and putting it in her beautiful red hair before hugging her again.

* * *

Don't kill me, and no hate please ?

So, did Soo-won/Yona fans liked it ? I know it's a "weird" ship and everyone _does not_ like it. I wished Soo-won hadn't killed Il and had married Yona. This was a request so I went along the person's wishes, I know it can be hard to believe, but deep down I hope Yona and Hak + Soo-won will still be on friendly terms in the manga.


	3. Inquiring A King's Feelings Afterword

Short Afterword

* * *

I decided to write this afterword because a person wrote a review as a Guest. I can't answer to that person directly which kinds of saddens me because her/his review was really interesting. So, here are the answers I wanted to give to this person, I hope this will help other people who also have some questions or are confused about some things in the story ;D

\- First of all, this is canon which means it takes place after everything we know in the manga. I am aware that in the manga Soo-won isn't that sensitive, kind, regretful soul I made him to be in this story, he's the complete opposite actually (So yep, this is a OOC Soo-won :D). And I perfectly understand that you may not like it if you were looking for a realistic canon based more on the events and characters' personalities in the manga.

\- Remember that in this case/story Soo-won thought Il had kill his beloved father Yu-Hon. That's why I needed to make Kye-Sook manipulate Soo-won into killing Il for this story to be 'born', in order to make him deeply regret his actions. I also needed it for Soo-won and Yona to romantically bond with each other. It can sound strange (more like WTF IS WRONG WITH THIS STORY?!) but the person that _requested_ this story made it clear that she/he wanted Soo-won and Yona to be together again, not just as friends this time.

\- As for Yona, I always felt she was a woman with a lot kindness and compassion in her heart, that's what I felt in the manga. I wanted to play with that aspect of her personnality in this story to make her start forgiving Soo-won as she understands his pain and still has feelings for him. So it sounds like Love can overpower anything else even the darkest feelings (I agree it can sound stupid, but I liked it so..).

I can't answer people who are writing reviews as guests which is kind of sad because I really like talking about your opinions or even answering your questions.

To the anon who wrote the fourth review, I agree with your opinion, in the manga Soo-won would never regret killing Il and perfectly understood the consequences that would come with murdering King Il. So he has no excuses Lol.

Anyway I hope I've answered some questions and that this was of help. Have a nice day and thanks for reading !


End file.
